MU2K14:Agents Of SWORD
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Abigail Brand lead her agents against all extraterrestrial matters that may threaten Earth.
1. Chapter 1

AGENT OF S.W.O.R.D #1

By: TheCloudwriter

**The Peak-Headquarters of S.W.O.R.D, 2 Weeks ago**

Abigail Brand head of S.W. enters the cell of Unit, the god-like cyborg. Unit smiles.

Unit: Abigail you've returned. For more advice I presume

Abigail: You presume correctly…so tell me Unit, what do you know about the white event?

******************************************  
**The Peak, Present Day**

Abigail Brand sits in her office patiently waiting for her guest. Her office is located at the very top; with no walls. The only thing separating her from the vastness of space is solid glass. She loves it, it makes her feel like she's on the top of the universe.

Narration (Abigail): My name is Abigail Brand. Mutant, alien, secret agent and the commanding officer of S.W.O.R.D; also known as Sentient World Observation and Response Department. You probably haven't heard of us, but trust me when I say that we've saved your lives countless times. My operatives have stopped more alien invasions than any these heroes.

A holographic screen forms over her desk. On the screen is Agent Deems, Abigail's right hand man.

Deems: Abigail, Hank McCoy and Jessica Drew are here to see you

Abigail: Please send them in

Agent: Ok-She'll see you now

The screen disappears, while Beast and Spider-Woman enter Abigail's office.

Narration (Abigail): Spider-Woman, one of S.W.O.R.D.'s best field agent's. In charge of taking down any rouge alien's on earth.

Beast: Abigail my love can we please make this quick? I have a lot business to take care of back one Earth….You know dealing with Savages, rebuilding the school, usual stuff...

Narration (Abigail): Hank McCoy better known as the Beast, but I like to call him my fuzzy blue berry muffin. Another one of our top agent's...and my lover.

Spider-Woman: So...What did you call us for?

Abigail: As you both know in recent years Earth has been the center of many cosmic event's, and honestly I'm sick of it. Yes we have the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and X-Men, but we still need a team that is specifically made to deal with these problems. A team that can be mobilized at a minutes' notice. Whether it's just to fight a few Skrulls or freaking Thanos himself.

Spider-Woman: And you want us to be part of this team?

Abigail: No, Spider-Woman you're still needed on Earth and same goes for you my blue berry.

Beast, nervously looking away: T-th-then what do want us to do? And please don't call me that when dealing with business

Spider-Woman (thinking): Is he blushing under all that blue fur? Aww that's kind of cute...

Abigail: I want you guy's to help me recruit. I don't have much "friends" in the superhero community, so I need you two to help me mobilize this group.

Spider-Woman: So...who do you have in mind?

Two S.W.O.R.D agent's Anthony Galax and Francis Johns walk through the busy hallways of the Peak. Today is Anthony's first day on the job, and he couldn't be more excited. Francis is a long time veteran, and was more than willing to show Anthony the ropes.

Anthony: Yes! My first day on the job! Can't wait to kick some ass!

Francis: Calm down rookie. I doubt you'll see action any time soon,especially here on the peak

Anthony: Awww-way to rain on my parade…But whatever. I'm just happy that I cou-

Suddenly a large sonic boom Interrupts Anthony and push's everyone in the area back. Most of them are knocked out, but a couple can still manage to stand. Among them are Anthony and Francis.

Anthony, struggling to get up: W-wh-what was that?

Francis, picking up his blaster and helmet: I don't know but we're going to find out! (Pointing at the an agent) You! Go sound the alarm! Galax and all you others follow my lead.

Agent's: YES SIR!

The Agent run's off.

Francis, putting on his helmet: Ok let's go men!

All the standing agent's pick up their blaster's, and follow Francis into battle.

Abigail, Beast, and Spider-Woman are deep into their conversation unaware of what's going right outside the office door. They are looking at a holographic screen going through profiles of optional members.

Abigail swipes her hand on the screen, and a profile on Wonder Man appears.

Abigail: How about this guy? With his power I'm sure he can take on the like's of Thanos

Beast: Sweety, I wouldn't hold your breath...

Spider-Woman: Yeah, Simon isn't in the right mindset at the moment...if you know what I mean?

Abigail: Well if you want to say he's crazy just say it, not like I'd offended...Let's go to the next-

Before Abigail can finish her sentence; she is interrupted by another sonic boom.

Abigail, jumping out of her chair: What the hell was that!?

Spider-Woman: Oh this just got fun

The three run out of the office.

The three along with Agent Deems follow the noise all the way to peak mess hall; which has now become a battleground between a dozen S.W.O.R.D. Agents and a huge alien. The creature is on all fours, has gray scaly skin, and it's most shocking feature is a giant blow hole where it's eye's should be. The agent's are trying to restrain the monster to no avail.

An agent run's up to Abigail, takes off his helmet, revealing himself to be Frances.

Abigail: Mind telling me what's going? And what that thing is?

Francis: Honestly I don't know what it is. I can't find it on any of the files. All we know is that someone let it out in here. I'm guessing an inside job. Only way it could happen.

Abigail: And why didn't the alarms go off?

Francis: I sent someone to go sound the alarm, but I assume he was taken out most likely by whoever set this thing out.

Abigail: Ugh...Just great! This is exactly what we needed(Pointing at Spider-Woman) Drew & Deems you go check it out, and please sound the god damned alarm! Beast and I will deal with this.

Spider-Woman: Ok, whatever you say!

Spider-Woman & Agent Deems run out of the mess hall.

Abigail, taking out her blaster: What can you tell us about this thing?

Francis: You see that blow hole thing? Well it shoots out some kind of sonic blast, but their seems to be five minute interval between the blast's.

Abigail: How much time do we have left until the next blast?

Francis: About a 1 minute

Abigail: Sweetie do you think we can take this thing down in the minute?

Beast: As your lover I'm obligated to tell you what you want to hear, so yes...

Abigail: Well then after you...

All through out the Peak, agent's lay unconscious on the ground. Only movement coming from Spider-Woman and Agent Deems. Spider-Woman sneakily crawls on the ceiling; while Deems takes the ground.

Spider-Woman (thinking): God...what the hell happened? Who could-

Spider-Woman notices a dark figure turn the corner.

Spider-Woman, jumping down: There he is!

The two run as fast they can after the figure. Spider-Woman shoots out a bio-electric energy blast from hands, but the figure dodges it. Agent Deems attempts to shoot the figure down with his blaster, but he can't seem to get a clean hit on him. The figure end's up leading the two to a dead end.

Spider-Woman,cracking her knuckles: Got ya

The figure turns around, and stick's out it's hand. Spider-Woman begins to run up the figure, ready to punch him. Unfortunately the figure sends out a giant sonic blast at her. The blast hit her head on and knocks unconscious. While not getting hit directly Agent Deems knocked out by the feedback of the blast.

Dark Figure, raising his arm up: Not yet Mrs. Drew and Mr. Deems...We'll have time to play later. Right now I have a few thing's to take care of.

A dark figure congers up a black hole on the ceiling; which sucks him up and then closes.

Back at the mess hall Francis, Abigail, Beast, and a dozen other agents are still trying to take down the creature.

Francis (thinking): Where the hell's the rookie!? Must've chickened out and ran away-Typical.

Francis: Fall Back!

All the agent's fall back to avoid the monsters sonic attack. Beast fall's back with the others, but Abigail is still attempting to bring down the monster.

Beast: Abigail! What are you doing?!

Abigail: Wait! I got this!

The monster get's ready to shoot the sonic blast, but Abigail stands her ground. The monster shoots out the blast straight at Abigail. Before it can hit her Beast pushes her out of the way, and he takes the blast head on.

Abigail: Hank!

Instantly Anthony Galax breaks through the mess hall doors; holding a blaster and a large stun baton strapped to his back.

Anthony: Whooeee!

Frances: What the hell is he doing?!

Abigail: What the-

Anthony, shooting the blaster: Take this alien scum!

The monster is hurt by the blast, but it still manages to swings it's arm. Fortunately Anthony get's out of the way in time.

Anthony: A lil help anybody?

Abigail,picking up her blaster: Let's go!

Abigail and all the other agent's charge at the monster. The battle is intense; neither side seem to be slowing down.

Francis: Five minutes up! Fall back!

Anthony: Like hell-

Instantly the creature swings it's arm and hit's Anthony when he isn't paying attention. Anthony hit's the wall hard, but is still manages to get up.

Francis: Stay down rookie! Wait until he shoots it's blast!

Abigail: I'm ending this!

Abigail charges at the monster and get's ready to shoot it head on. Before the she can, creature grabs her by the waist, and put directly in front the blow hole. Unable to break the monster's grip; Abigail braces herself for the blast.

Francis: Commander!

The monster get's ready to shoot the blast, but Anthony jumps on it's back. With the stun baton in his hands. He shoves it down the blow hole; which Anthony assumes is a weak spot. The baton has enough juice to take down the monster, but it also shocks Abigail and Anthony in the process. All three of them fall to the ground. The creature is finally knock out, but the two are barely keeping consciousness. The agent's run up to Beast, Abigail, and Anthony to help them.

Francis, running up to Abigail: Commander are you ok?

Abigail, slowly losing consciousness: I want that agent-

End

What does the future have in store for Anthony and Francis? And who is this dark figure that was able to easily knock Spider-Woman out? All will be answered sooner or later. So keep reading, and see ya in issue 2!


	2. Chapter 2

AGENTS OF S.W.O.R.D #2 

By: TheCloudWriter

**Unit's Holding Cell, 2 Weeks ago**

Abigail stands in front Unit, neither one saying a word.

Abigail: Well? Are you going to answer my question?

Unit: I'm sorry I got distracted...But you asked what can I tell you about the White Event, correct?

Abigail: Yes...Now will hurry up I don't have all day...

Unit: Oh Abigail patients is-

Abigail: A virtue that I don't have, so talk!

Unit: OK OK...The White event...A cosmic anomaly, where a planet is covered by a blanket of white. Very little is known about this, even I am hazy on the details. Some call it "cosmic trigger".

Abigail: What the hell's that's supposed to mean?

Unit: When the universe feels threatened it sends out its 'anti-bodies' to take care of the problem.

Abigail: Anti-bodies?

Unit: Yes…Abigail you of all people know that the universe is very much alive, and like all living creatures it will insure its survival. So when and if this anomaly ever occurs on earth that means something is coming, and Abigail you better be afraid because the universe is…It will bring about great creation to battle destruction…And as puny creatures the only thing we can do is…brace for impact.

**Peak, Present Day**

Abigail Brand and Agent Francis Johns are walking through the halls of The Peak.

Francis: You're doing what?

Abigail: We're expanding Francis. I want you there with me on the front lines; along with me and the others.

Francis: Others? what others?

Abigail: That's still confidential but you'll find out soon enough

Francis: What? Ok but why? All this talk about expanding is just coming out of left field!

Abigail: There's a big universe past these walls, and we're not doing enough to control it…

Francis follows Abigail into the infirmary. All the nurses & doctors stop what they're doing, and instantly surround the two.

Doctor: Miss Brand we still need to tend to your wounds!

Nurse: He's right! You shouldn't be up like this! You have a broken rib and possibly a concussion!

Abigail, moving past them: Oh leave me be! I'll rest when Thanos decides to retire, and buy a small apartment in Florida!

Abigail spots Anthony Galax on a hospital bed, and walks over to him.

Anthony, saluting: Commander!

Abigail: At ease Galax, this isn't the military. How are you feeling?

Anthony: A little banged up…I was told that I could get back to work in a few days.

Abigail: Do you think you can go on a mission right now?

Anthony: What!? Now? Well..uhh..Yeah I can!

Abigail: Well then suite, and wait for me in the hanger.

Anthony: Yes ma'am!

Anthony quickly gets up from the bed and runs off.

Francis, walking up to Abigail: The rookie! You're sending him on a mission? Abigail-

Abigail: Francis please just shut up!

Francis: Huh…?

Abigail: Look we joined at the same time, trained together, and even had a short romantic fling…

Abigail takes off her glasses and gives Francis a warm smile.

Abigail: So please I'm asking you not as your commanding officer, but as your friend to just trust me…

Francis: Ugh...ok fine...What do you want me to do?

Abigail, putting on her glass's: Excellent! Now come with me!

Francis follows Abigail out of the infirmary.

Peak Hanger

Abigail and Francis walk past a plethora of spaceships. Some made by human hands, others confiscated (Stolen) from extraterrestrial criminals.

Francis: Where are we going?

Abigail: God Francis you ask too many bloody questions! Just be quiet and follow me.

Francis does as told, and the two eventually meet up with Anthony in front up at door.

Abigail, walking up to the door: Move aside Galax

A small camera opens up on the door.

Camera: Who goes there?

Abigail: You see who it is.

Camera: I see Abigail but how do I know that you're the real Abigail…

Abigail: Will you open the door!

Camera: Ok ok

The door slides open, and waiting behind it is a skinny & green Beast look-a-like alien wearing jeans and a tank top.

Abigail: Francis you already know my half brother Lothithanriaxiaxus, he's going to be the pilot for your mission.

Lothi: Sup!

Anthony moves past the three and enters the room. In the center is a large space ship with "T1" painted on it.

Anthony, walking up to the ship: Oh my god! This thing is beautiful!

Lothi: This bad boy here is called The Tachyon-1, the fastest ship in Milky Way. You have no idea what I had to go through to stea-

Abigail: Build...

Lothi: Yeah build this thing.

Francis: OK let's stop the chit chat, Abigail what exactly is this mission?

Abigail: For the past four years a South Korean scientist by the name of Professor Lee Sun-Young has been researching the life forms of the planet Serafals. Your job to retrieve and bring her back here.

Francis: Oh that sounds easy

Abigail: Yeah it is….besides the fact the planet is infested with Brood

Francis: Wait Brood! Are you crazy?

Abigail, giving them a sly smile: A little...So good luck, you're going to need it.

**Planet Serafals, Several Hours Later**

Franklin & Anthony are running away from a swarm of Brood; alongside Professor Sun-Young, a S.W.O.R.D agent wearing an all red Spider-Man like costume, and a female Skrull.

Franklin, talking through communicator: Lothi where hell are you?!

Lothi: I'm on my way, just hang in there for a couple minute's

Franklin: We don't have a couple minutes!

Franklin turns around and sees a Brood ready to pounce on him. Before it can touch him the creature is shot down by the S.W.O.R.D agent. The agent then stops running and begins to shoot more Brood. The Skrull follows his lead, turns into a hulking version of herself, and begins to attack the other Brood.

Professor Sun-Young: Wait no! Don't kill these innocent beautiful creatures.

Anthony: Innocent? Beautiful?! Lady are you crazy?!

Franklin: Forget it! Let's go! Where's this project of yours?

Professor Sun-Young, running off: Follow me!

Francis and Anthony follow Professor Sun-Young into a cave, while the other two attempt to hold off the Brood swarm.

Professor Sun-Young, running ahead of them: Hurry up!

Anthony: Where the hell are you leading us?

Professor Sun-Young: Hush! We're almost there!

They get to a point in the cave where the walls and ground are covered with with a yellow goo. They're feet begin to stick to the ground; causing them to move slowly.

Professor Sun-Young: We're here!

Francis and Anthony are in startled at what they see. Five mutant Brood surrounding a large egg, doing what seems like praying to it.

Francis: Oh my-

The Brood turn to the three, and bare their fangs.

Professor Sun-Young, extending out her arms: My babies!

The creatures charge at her.

Professor Sun-Young: Come to Momma!

To be continued in Issue 3: Welcome to Brood Valley Part 1


	3. Chapter 3

AGENTS OF S.W.O.R.D #3

WELCOME TO BROOD VALLEY PART 1

By: TheCloudyWriter

Anthony Galax, Francis Johns, and three unknown S.W.O.R.D. agents are sitting in the cockpit of the ship as Lothi pilots. They are all getting briefed by a holographic image of Abigail Brand.

Abigail: I guess some introductions are in order

Francis, pointing at the three agents: Hell yeah they are! Who the hell are these guys?

He points to the agents; one man and two woman. The ladies had contrasting looks. One of them has short black hair, a deep tan, and has a model physique. While the other has long blond hair, pale skin, and has more of a muscular built. The male agent has on a red suit that covers his whole body. It looks similar to the iron spider suit, but instead of mechanical legs on its back there are two katanas. The suit is also strapped with several weapons and pockets containing gadgets.

The blond woman: I can introduce myself. My name is Jackeline Airhart

Anthony: Airhart? No relation to the pilot, right?

Jackeline: You'd be wrong about that

Abigail: Agent Airhart is a former agent for MI-13

Francis: MI-13? Huh...What about the others?

The other woman: My name is Jazinda, and you can call me a free agent

Francis: Jazinda? Aren't you a-

Jazinda: Skrull...yes

Francis: Now we have skrulls as agents...Next you tell me the guy in red is the daughter of galactus

Abigail: We tried to get her but she was busy. Instead this is the Scarlet Soldier, a former US agent...But enough of that, now about your mission.

The holographic image of Abigail is replaced by an image of an alien planet.

Abigail (Voice Over): As some of you know this is planet Serafals. We discovered it not to long ago but it instantly caught our interest. Reason being for its inhabitants...The Brood. But these were different from what we've encountered in the past. As you all know the brood are violent creatures, but they always showed that they are in fact intelligent. Not the one's on Serafals though. These Brood seemed to be more animalistic. We weren't entirely sure whether this was a new type of Brood, a creature that is in the overall same kingdom or family as the ones we've encountered, or if these are just primitive unevolved brood aliens. So that is why we sent scientist Professor Park Sun-Young to the planet to find out.

Anthony: Excuse me for interrupting but why didn't you just capture a few and study them back at the Peak or better yet Pandora's Box. I mean wasn't it built for things like this?*

***Note: For readers that are unfamiliar with S.W.O.R.D Pandora's Box is a orbital research station for hazardous experiments & research.**

Abigail (V.O.): That is what we were originally planning, but she some how convinced me to allow her to conduct the research on the planet itself. Today we got signal from her, which means that she is in danger or finished with her research. Either way it is your job to retrieve her. But on the other side of planet we got another signal. We're not sure who it's from but while the rest of you are retrieving Sun-Young; Agent Airhart will be taking a separate pod that sends her to the second signal.

Francis, interrupting Abigail: Wait! She's going alone!? Why isn't she getting a team to go with her

Jackeline, cracking her knuckles: Trust me I can handle myself….even against some Brood.

Lothi: Guy's we're only 10 minutes away from the surface of the planet

Jackeline, getting up: That's my cue

Jackeline leaves the cockpit, and heads over to the pods.

Francis: Abigail we can't let her do this on her own

Anthony: Too late

Francis sees that Jackeline's pod has already been released.

Francis: Damn it

Abigail: Francis calm down and focus on your mission-

Suddenly the ship is attacked by some external force.

Francis: What the hell is that?!

Lothi: Uhm...We got a problem

Francis: Obviously...what is it?

Lothi: The exterior of the ship is getting attacked by a brood! Several actually!

Anthony: Awww damn it

Abigail: Don't worry it'll never break in the ship is self repairing. Imagen Wolverine's healing factor but on a spaceship.

Lothi: Yeah but these things make hard to pilot.

Jazinda, looking at a holographic image coming from her wrist watch: I've been tracking the professor signal and she isn't too far from here. I suggest that we land.

Lothi: That would be risky...This big thing can attract a lot more of those things

Francis, getting up: Then we jump off...Lothi get down low and then open the doors.

Lothi: Yes sir!

Lothi does as told, and the agents jump out of the T1.

Lothi (Communicator): I see some coming you're guy's way. I'll try to lure them away with the ship.

Francis: Sounds good

The T1 flies away.

The team begin to walk through the planets large vegetation; while vigilant of any brood. All them have blasters ready, excluding the Scarlet Soldier who has two Kata's out.

Francis : How far are we from the signal?

Jazinda, looks at the tracker on her wrist: Uhm...It's moving

Francis: Moving? In which direction?

Jazinda: Ours...And its coming fast!

Suddenly a woman in a dirty lab coat flies past them in a jet pack.

Anthony: Whoa! What was that?

Jazinda: That was her!

Francis: Well the let's go!

The four run after the jetpack wearing a scientist. They then begin hearing a large buzzing sound.

Francis: The hells that?

Anthony turns around and sees that the sound is coming from a swarm of Brood following them.

Anthony: Guys we should run faster!

Francis: Aww #$!&

Professor Sun-Young turns around and sees the agents chasing her.

Professor Sun-Young: Why hello there! Can I help you?

Francis: We're with S.W.O.R.D! We got your emergency signal, and we're here to take you back to the peak

Professor Sun-Young: Emergency signal? What are talking about?

Anthony: The one you sent!? In case of something like this would happen!

Professor Sun-Young: Sent?

The professor looks at her wrist communicator and notices a blinking red light.

Professor Sun-Young: Oh look at that...Oh that must have been an accident. I'm fine...you guys can go back

Anthony: What! You're telling us we came all the way over here because of an accident!?

Sun-Young: I'm just kidding! I did call for you guys I'm done with my research, now I just need to get my results!

Francis: And where where the hell is it?

Sun-Young, pointing at a cave in the distance: Over their!

**Elsewhere on the planet Serafals**

Jackeline is following the signal through the alien forest of the planet.

Jackeline, moving through some large grass: Ok the source of the signal should by-

Jackeline pauses at the sight of a large crashed spaceship.

Jackeline, walking towards it: Whoa

She sees that the ship is old and brokened down. She begins to question if their is even anyone in it but she has a mission to fulfil.

Jackeline: Can't find the entrance-Well I guess I'll just make one

Jackeline raises her fist and slams it into the ship causing gaping hole. She steps inside and begins to follow a beeping noise. She keeps walking until she reaches what looks like a door.

Jackeline: If anyone's in this thing I bet their behind this door.

Jackeline attempts to punch it open but the door proofs to be stronger than the ships exterior.

Jackeline: Looks like I'm going to need a little juice

Jackelines' fist begins to emit a blue glow and vibrate rapidly. She raises her fist and punches the door with a force that could take down the hulk. She then steps insides. She looks around and sees that it's the ships cockpit, but it looks to be empty.

Jackeline: No one here

?: Hello

Jackeline, quickly turning around: Wha-!

To Be Continued


End file.
